First Date
by Kiki1770
Summary: This is my version of Max and Fang's first date in Hawaii. There's a concert on the beach, what happens if Max and Fang had to sing? Songfic, FLUFFY! FAX! Diclaimmer: I don;t own MR or the songs. First songfic be easy! Better then it sounds! please R&R!


_**First song fic, be nice!**_

_**Summary: My version of Max and Fang's first date in Hawaii, songfic**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't know MR, or the following songs**_

_**Claimer: I own plot and ideas.**_

_**REVIEW!**_

**Max Pov**

As cliché as it is, I was nervous with my first "official" date with Fang. What the _h_ do I wear?

That problem was easy enough to solve, one of the female cadets let me barrow a camouflage skirt. I know weird, right? Maximum Ride is wearing a skirt. Not to be girly-girly or anything, but damn was this skirt epic! So I decided on wearing the Camouflage skirt, which hung just above my knees, with a gray tank top. No not the low strung spaghetti strap kind! I was wearing my black combat boots and dog tags. I let my hair down; it was in pretty waves from being in that French Army style braid for so long. **(A/N Link to skirt is on my profile)**

Call me naive, but I was wondering whether or not to where lip-gloss…not that I own any. In the end I decided not, lip gloss is so…ugh. I swear this date is turning me into a girly-girly!

**TIME SKIP!**

Fang and I were walking down the beach, licking our ice creams, when Fang reached over and grabbed my hand, and just like that, we were holding hands. I smiled at him and felt a blush creep up onto my face. We were alone and having the times of our lives, just talking and pushing each other around playfully. We thought we were alone, and then we found out that there was some kind of concert being held on the beach.

"You wanna check it out?" Fang asked. I wish he would stop looking into my eyes so deeply, I swear my knees are about to start shaking.

"Yeah, sure," I managed to let out. He smiled at me, well aware of the affect he had on me. I looked away as I blushed again. I stared at the beach's coast line, mesmerized by it.

"Max? Are you okay? You seem kind of distracted." He asked worriedly, looking down at me intently. '_Well maybe because of the way you my knees feel weak every time I look into your eyes!_' I wanted to scream.

"Just wondering if the kids will be okay," I lied, not really thinking that at the moment.

"Max, right now is all about us, forget them," I felt a little angry that he said that but then I thought, '_You_ _gave up your childhood and any other experience you could have as a kid so they could have it instead, don't you deserve this one day_?'

"Okay," I said with a smile. Fang pulled me into the crowd of people, and we were pushed all the way into the middle of the crowd. We held steady and listened to the music along with everyone else.

**Fang Pov**

I hope that the music will help calm Max down; it always seemed to in the past. I grabbed her arm and dragged her into the crowd of people.

**(A/N This song is called 'Two is better than One' by Boys like girls, Disclaimer: I don't own this song**_**, bold = Fang's thoughts**_**)**

I remember what you wore on that first day

**That's easy enough, we were only aloud to where those stupid hospital gowns.**

You came into my life and I thought 'hey'

**Actually my first thought was 'Damn, she's stubborn'**

You know this could be something….

**Who would have thought that Max and I would get together? Okay, well the entire Flock did, besides Max and I.**

Cuz everything you do and words you say

**Everything Max says is different, she's not like everyone else.**

You know that it will take my breath away

**She****always takes my breath away.**

And now I'm left with nothing

**Nothing but my undying love for her.**

So maybe it's true….

That I can't live without you…

**I can't imagine a life without Max. I mean, yeah, she can be so commanding and bossy, but other times…it's different. I need her.**

And maybe two…Is better than one….

**I really like the idea of the TWO of us.**

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

**Not really, I never plan ahead, why bother? I could be dead tomorrow for all I know.**

And you already got me coming undone

**She knows me through and through, the only one that can see through my mask.**

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

**Like the time Iggy and Gazzy stole your bra and how furious you were when they hung it on the fan. I had to admit, Max's expression was priceless.**

The way you roll your eyes

**You look beautiful when you're being stubborn.**

The way you taste

**Damn, do I wish I could taste you right now.**

You make it hard for breathing

**I can barely breathe when I'm around you.**

Cuz when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

**Not to sound desperate, but maybe I do fantasize about you...a little.**

I'm finally now believing

**Hell yeah!**

So maybe it's true

**Okay you know what? I'm just going to listen to the rest of the song!**

That I can't live without you

**No der! We've been through this before!**

But there's so much time

**Really? 'Cuz I can literally hear a clock ticking or a bomb...**

To figure out the rest of my life

And maybe two…Is better than one

**This is seriously starting to get redundant.**

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember what you wore on that first day

**Does this song ever end?**

You came into my life and I thought 'hey'

So maybe it's true….

That I can't live without you…

And maybe two…Is better than one

**You have got to be kidding me, not this again.**

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking, oh

**Oh blah blah blah**

I can't live without you

Cuz baby two…Is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

**Do you think I would get in trouble for stabbing the guy singing this?**

But I figured out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one…..

I looked at Max, she was staring at my face, smiling. Her eyes shone in the night, making it hard to look away.

"You like what you see?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and punched my arm. And muttered something like 'boys…'

**Max Pov**

"Okay people, in this next segment were going to bring someone from the audience to sing with us." The lead singer announced. Everyone started screaming and shouting and climbing on one on top of another to get the lead singers attention.

His eyes scanned the crowd and landed right on Fang and me. 'Oh, the irony'...was my only thought.

"Sorry guys, but I'm afraid your camouflage doesn't work here, now come on up and sing us a song!" He announced; everyone stepped aside letting us through.

Crap, Fang and I stood still for the longest five seconds throwing each other worried glances. We didn't stand there for long, everyone in the crowd started pushing us forward.

Once we were on stage, the guy put a microphone in Fang's hands.

"Good luck buddy," he whispered and got off stage. Fang gave me a panicked look, and I smiled at him to comfort him. Then suddenly just like that, he was calm, he put the mike near his mouth and began singing.

**(A/N: This song is called "Fall For you" by secondhand serenade. Disclaimer: I don't own this song. Oh and I'm not putting thoughts on this one, sorry but I really don't want to, so feel free to imagine what ever. )**

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know your wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
you always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed but I have loved you from the start_

_Oh, But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

I stood there with my mouth hanging open. God, who knew Fang, could sing like that? I sure as heck didn't!

Everyone burst into applause; they were clapping louder for him then the other singer. All the girls in the crowd were throwing themselves at him. His voice was so deep but yet it was like a trickle of sand, smooth and soft. It took me a while to realize he sang this song for me. A flash of memory passed through my eyes:

_**I was curled up in a ball sitting on my bed, sobbing. Jeb was gone, he was never coming back. I wanted to be strong for the kids but I didn't have it left in me. Someone knocked on the door. It was Fang,**_

**"**_**Max, I know your upset, and I know how much you loved Jeb, but the kids need you right now," he whispered, as he opened the door.**_

**"**_**I don't know if I can handle them, Fang, I'm only twelve years old!"**_

**"**_**Max, you're Thee Invincible Maximum ride, you can handle anything, and you're not on your own. I'll always be here for you!"**_

**"**_**Promise?"**_

**"**_**Pinkie swear," I laughed; he always knew how to do that. Which is ironic considering he's always acting emo!**_

_**Fang reached over to hug me and I hugged him back.**_

He promised to always be there for me. Maybe for once, I shouldn't stop myself from feeling. I should accept the fact that maybe I was in …love …with Fang; that word felt so foreign on my tongue but it also felt …just right.

Fang smiled at me and whispered, "Your turn." He handed me the mike and took a seat on the stool at the back corner of the stage. I looked down at the crowd; everyone was looking at me quietly and expectantly. Oh god, I can't do this! I fought the urge to run.

_You can do it Max! You can do anything,_

I can't believe I just gave myself a pep-talk, oh well; at least my mind is set. I just stood there thinking of a good song. I finally got one; I snapped my eyes open and brought the mike closer to my mouth. I opened my mouth and let the words flow.

**(A/N I'm sure a lot of you will recognize this, this song is called "Only Exception" by Paramore, Disclaimer: ME no own!)**

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to resemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day I promised_

_That I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

After Jeb left, I always thought that love was irrational. I gave up on the idea of love existing.

_But darling_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

Fang changed that for me; he showed me that it was possible to still love, and that it can be rational.

_Maybe I know_

_Somewhere deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_But we got find other ways_

I'm scared that something will happen between Fang and I, like last time, when the flock split up…

_To make it alone_

_To keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keepin it comfortable distance_

I tried to put a distance between us, so that it wouldn't come to this. But now, i want nothing but to close that distance.

_Up until now_

_I've sworn that I was content_

_With loneness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

I don't think our friendship is worth giving up, but neither is our love.

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

I felt Fangs hands slip into mine; he was staring intently into my eyes, taking my breath away in the process. I stared straight back into his onyx black eyes and sang from my heart; pouring all my emotions into the next few phrases.

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's right in front of me here_

_I know your leaving in the morning_

_When you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof_

_It's not a dream_

_Oh…_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

I believe in us.

I finished softly. The audience broke into a loud applause; I heard a whole bunch of guys letting out wolf whistles. I never broke eye contact with Fang; we were still staring into each other's eyes. I could tell that he was able to read in between the lines. Er... hear in between the lines.

"I choose you, Fang," I told him softly. He smirked at me.

"I know," He laughed, "I love you too Max," I felt my heart stop, if it were possible for time to stop in the non-drug-induced-injected-into-the-mutant-girl-crap, then I swear all of time had frozen right then and there. I forgot that I had a microphone in my hands, so obviously the entire audience heard.

"ZOMG YOU'RE THE BIRD KIDS!" Someone screamed.

"FANG I LOVE YOU"

"MAX WILL YOU MARRY ME?"

Fang and I did a double take; he mouthed the world '_run'._ I instantly dropped the mike, Fang grabbed my arm and we ran off the stage. Our fans were following us close behind.

If you had forgotten, were genetically enhanced mutant bird kids. Who do you think was faster? We climbed over a barbed fence that led to a secluded part of the beach. I turned around to see our fans with their faces pressed up against the fence, screaming and shouting.

I laughed as we ran all the way down to the end of the docks that led right off to the ocean. Fang and I stopped to catch our breath. We looked at each other's faces and started cracking up all over again.

"Now where were we, before we were oh so rudely interrupted?" Fang said cockily. **(A/N cookies to the first person who guess where I got that line from,)**

"Hmm, I think it was something like this," I threw my hands around his neck and pressed my lips to his.

**If you guys want this to continue then read the rest of the 5thbook from this point on, I just changed this one chapter, I want everything else to be the same.**

**As you guys may have noticed, I took some lines directly out of the book.**

**I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Check out some of my other stories like the Forgotten or Dear Diary!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW….**

**~kiki1607 out…**


End file.
